Just Another Girl
by Lady is a tramp
Summary: Olvidar a quien fue el amor de tu vida es difícil. Pero se convierte en tu recuerdo más preciado. (Reto Año Fanfictionero: SuFin)
**What's up all the people!**

Tres de Abril, bebés. ¡Y siguen los fanfics! Asdfghjk espero este reto no me deje seca de inspiración, la verdad si le intento echar ganas y esforzarme, lo cual entre próximas entregas finales de la Universidad y mi mini chamba de practicante no resulta tan sencillo.

¡Aún así mantengan la fe en mi persona!

Apoyen con el **#LadySiLaArma** (Ok no. Just Kidding.) Bueno, a lo que vamos.

 **Antes de la trama...**

 **Aclaración** : Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Papá Himaruya Hidekaz. Si fuera mío, todo sería genial y homosensual, además de que Lovinito aparecería en todos los capítulos. (EL MAL TRIUNFARÁ, LO SÉ.)

 **Advertencias** : Universo Alterno. Corazón roto. Rompimientos chipi. Muchos recuerdos/flashbacks. Pepe el Toro. Khé. Ahora sí, una pareja más "canon". (Shipeo de todo. Lo habrán notado, sino, NOTENLO. _#MultishippingPride_ )

 **Canción** **base** : "Just Another Girl" de The Killers. Maldito vocalista, está como quiere el wey. *Corazoncitos gays alrededor de la autora*

 **Sin más que decir: AL FIC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Just Another Girl"**

 **(SuFin)**

Todos decían que dejara de pensar en ella.

" _Las chicas vienen y van." "¡No dependes de una mujer!" "Ella te va a olvidar antes de lo que crees."_

No era una chica más. Era un chico. El muchacho que lo volvió loco con amabilidad, detalles y enigmáticas sonrisas perfectas.

Su familia sabía que tenía una relación, más nunca les explico quien era su pareja. Berwald había decidido mudarse a Finlandia para estudiar la carrera que siempre soñó, y de allí trabajar en los mejores bazares de ebanistería que en Suecia poco a poco solían escasear.

Su luz era Tino Väinämöinen, quien le ofreció su casa y una vida más sencilla en un país que tal vez no era tan desconocido, pero no se comparaba a su hogar. Después de todo era su mejor amigo, que en secundaria volvió a sus raíces y ahora planeaba devolverle el favor.

— ¡Será increíble, Ber! — Le contaba Tino por teléfono el día anterior a su mudanza — Sé que ya conoces Helsinki por las veces que me has venido a visitar en verano, pero no se compara en nada a vivir aquí. ¡Te encantará! No tienes idea de lo emocionante que va a ser.

— Hmm. — El sueco siempre había sido de pocas palabras, y él lo sabía, por ello no paraba de parlotear sobre lo divertido que sería gozar de su compañía y de vivir la independencia (aunque fuera con otros dos roomies en el campus de la Universidad, bueno, Bachillerato en el caso de Tino) en carne propia. Tan jóvenes, uno dos años mayor que el otro, experimentando ese apogeo.

Aunque el joven Oxenstierna siempre había vivido técnicamente solo.

Vivía con sus abuelos en el centro de Estocolmo, y ellos se habían hecho cargo de él desde que tenía diez.

No sabía mucho de su madre, más que tenía su misma mirada y mil maravillas de su carácter, incluso que ella era muy tímida, cosa que pareció heredar. Falleció el día de su nacimiento.

Su padre en cambio era parte de la milicia, no podía verlo tan seguido como quisiera, pero las cartas y las llamadas nunca dejaban de circular.

Siempre lo echaba de menos, pero nunca le hizo falta, sabia que estaba allí en alguna parte de los límites con Dinamarca.

— Berwald.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Ya quiero que sea mañana.

Una sonrisa amable se posa en sus labios. Él también quiere que pase la noche más rápido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Solo había sido un recuerdo durante su recorrido hacia el departamento que ahora ocupaba él en silencio. Sabía que el presentimiento le estaba avisando que no era buena idea seguir con las cosas.

Aun así se esforzaba por convencerse de que nada había pasado.

Unas semanas han pasado desde su rompimiento y sigue sin superar aquello.

Observa una vieja foto entre sus marcos de fotos acomodados en la mesita de café en el centro de la habitación. Ambos se ven tan bien en esa escena, es del día que le dijo a Tino que le gustaba, el día de su propia graduación.

Suspira rozando sus dedos sobre el vidrio. Solloza por dentro al ver la sonrisa feliz pero nerviosa de él en la fotografía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Tú me gustas.

— ¿Yo…? ¿Yo te gusto?

Asiente decidido tras haber atravesado la puerta del departamento compartido por los cuatro estudiantes. El rubio más alto había aprovechado la ausencia de sus otros dos compañeros al cambiarse para la fiesta de la noche. (Ya que solo se burlarían de su intento de confesión) Además buscaba hacer ese momento inesperado y romántico, aunque más que sentirse romántico, le había dado un tremendo susto al finés con su mirada.

— Pero, soy un muchacho, Berwald. No juegues conmigo…

— Lo entiendo. — Señala el mayor abrazándole para ocultar su pena por tan abierta declaración, escondido entre sus propios brazos — Me gustas, Tino.

Las salidas se cerraban y el finés ya no podía hacer nada para escapar. Ese torpe amigo sueco era tan terco, y de verdad a veces se sentía tan invadido por su presencia. Podía llegar a ser intimidante con una sola mirada que le pone los pelos de punta. Pero también puede volverse las persona más endiabladamente encantadora en el Universo.

— También me gustas, Ber.

Un beso cubre ambas bocas entre la soledad. Soledad que nunca volverían a pasar aun cuando no buscaban salir de ella.

La luz vuelve nuevamente a sus mentes entre cada sensación, y el latido frenético los envuelve.

Enamorarte de tu mejor amigo no es algo sencillo.

Conoces algo nuevo cada día.

Algo que no pensaste experimentar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y como si se tratase de un juego de su mente, el recuerdo le invade nuevamente. El recuerdo del día que Tino dejo de verlo con ese cariño que con tanta nostalgia mantenía vivo en su memoria. Tras aquella feliz memoria.

¿Es qué tenía que saberse entre la soledad todos los días?

O quizás simplemente a su cerebro le encantaba hacerle ver su triste realidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esto ya no me parece, Berwald. Creo que tal vez precipitamos las cosas, y que quizás te estás equivocando conmigo...

No creía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— ...Porque, eres un chico bastante bueno y sé que no tardarás en encontrar a esa persona que sin lugar a dudas te hará feliz...

— Tino... — Intenta interrumpirle.

— …N-no eres tú, soy literalmente yo... ¡No sé que me ocurre! ¿¡Por qué no puedes solo...?!

— ¡Tino!

Nunca le había alzado la voz por la mirada que el finés podía darle. Era justamente esa que pone en ese momento, los ojos marrones abiertos de par en par, sus labios entreabiertos exhalando con fuerza el aire que pasea atisbado en sus pulmones cíclico. Está nervioso, tanto que Berwald cree que está a punto de quebrarse. El más alto suspira antes de encorvarse para verle de frente, como siempre Tino le intenta esquivar.

No es algo nuevo, en realidad.

Hoy, día de la graduación de Tino de su licenciatura, ha decidido cortar sus lazos emocionales. Después de felicitarle por su éxito, rodearle torpemente con un ramo de rosas entre sus manos. Ese era el punto que fragmentó la coherencia en él.

— No quieres que vivamos juntos. — Afirma el muchacho sueco pasando una mano por sus propios pantalones quitandose el sudor de la misma — Porque quieres terminar conmigo.

— Si. — Responde titubeando como cuando reprimes el llanto.

— ¿Hice algo malo?

La serenidad de la pregunta provoca que sus mejillas de lágrimas. Tino termina limpiándose enjugando sus ojos con las amplias mangas de la toga, el movimiento brusco provoca que caiga su birrete en el césped del jardín donde la ceremonia antes se ha efectuado. Ahora están solos entre los arcos de flores recién creados en la madrugada del día.

— No. Tú no hiciste nada...

— ¿Entonces que pasa?

El rubio menor, no deja de respirar desesperado. El mayor lo abraza acunándolo, siente como se esfuerza por seguir hablando, no está muy seguro si quiere callarlo.

— Está bien, Tino.

— ¿Cómo puedes tomarlo bien? A mi me duele tanto, Ber.

— Está bien. — Repite apretándolo entre sus brazos. Intentando no sollozar en ese abrazo, siente que podría partirse en pedazos en cualquier segundo. — Tengo que irme.

El sueco no mira hacia atrás. No quiere que su ahora ex-novio le vea llorar. Berwald no se percata de que el joven de ojos cafés sonríe entristecido, mientras moja el ramo de rosas con su propio llanto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No era una chica más. Era un chico. El muchacho más tierno que pudiera conocer, quien sabía todo de él, la persona que lo hacía sentir en plena luz cuando la oscuridad pasaba quedándose.

No era una chica más. No era solo un chico. Era el amor de su vida. Y su recuerdo más preciado, el más difícil de olvidar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Como diría el perro, no pos guau.

Soy cruel con el pobrecito Su-san. Pero es que la canción lo dictaba y creo en ese dicho de _"En una pareja siempre existe uno más enamorado que el otro"._ Y si así es, obvio es Berwald. Y ese es mi comentario del día.

¿Les gustó el fic? ¿Debo mejorar algo? ¿Dejo de escribir el resto de mi vida? ¿Es por qué soy negra? ¡Háganmelo saber su opinión en reviews o mensaje!

Por ahora me despido no sin antes con la canción random del fic.

" _Las manos hacia arribaaaa, las manos hacia abajoooo. Y como los gorilaaaaaas. UH UH UH UUUUH!"._ Esa rola es de mis épocas de primaria, se las pongo pa' que no chillen, *luv*. **Ay los vidrios!**

-Lady


End file.
